Deal
English Pronunciation * , , * * Etymology 1 . Noun # A division, a portion, a share. #: We gave three '''deals' of grain in tribute to the king.'' # An indefinite quantity or amount; a lot (now usually qualified by or ). #* 1485, Sir Thomas Malory, Le Morte Darthur, Book VII.2: #*: Than the knyght armyte put a thynge in hys nose and a litill dele of watir in hys mowthe, and than Sir Launcelot waked of hys swowghe. #* 1814, Jane Austen, Mansfield Park, ch. 2: #*: There is a vast deal of difference in memories, as well as in every thing else, and therefore you should make allowance for your cousin, and pity her deficiency. #* 1851, Herman Melville, Moby-Dick, ch. 32: #*: There is a deal of obscurity concerning the identity of the species thus multitudinously baptized. Synonyms * allotment, apportionment, distribution, doling out, sharing, sharing out * batch, flock, good deal, great deal, hatful, heap, load, lot, mass, mess, mickle, mint, muckle, peck, pile, plenty, pot, quite a little, raft, sight, slew, spate, stack, tidy sum, wad, whole lot, whole slew Translations * French: * German: , * Russian: , * Bulgarian: * German: * Russian: colloq. куча (kúča) , уйма (újma) Etymology 2 , from , from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Swedish ; and with Lithuanian , Russian . Verb # To distribute among a number of recipients, to give out as one’s portion or share. #: The fighting is over; now we '''deal' out the spoils of victory.'' # To administer or give out, as in small portions. #* 1820, Sir Walter Scott, The Abbot, ch. 30: #*: "Away, proud woman!" said the Lady; "who ever knew so well as thou to deal the deepest wounds under the pretence of kindness and courtesy?" # To distribute cards to the players in a game. #: I was '''dealt' four aces.'' #: The cards were shuffled and '''dealt' by the croupier.'' # To pitch. #: The whole crowd waited for him to '''deal' a real humdinger.'' # To have dealings or business. #* 1838, Charles Dickens, Oliver Twist, ch. 11: #*: Mr. Brownlow contrived to state his case; observing that, in the surprise of the moment, he had run after the boy because he saw him running away; and expressing his hope that, if the magistrate should believe him, although not actually the thief, to be connected with thieves; he would deal as leniently with him as justice would allow. # To conduct oneself, to behave. #*'1590', Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene, III.ii: #*: In Deheubarth that now South-wales is hight, / What time king Ryence raign'd, and dealed right .... # To take action; to act. #* 1485, Sir Thomas Malory, Le Morte Darthur, Book IV: #*: Wel said syr Uwayne go on your waye, and lete me dele. # To trade professionally (followed by in). #: She '''deals' in gold.'' # To sell, especially to sell illicit drugs. #: This club takes a dim view of members who '''deal' drugs.'' # To be concerned with. #* 1922, James Joyce, Ulysses, episode 14: #*: Science, it cannot be too often repeated, deals with tangible phenomena. # To handle, to manage, to cope. #* 1897, Bram Stoker, Dracula, ch 19: #*: Then there was the sound of a struggle, and I knew that the attendants were dealing with him. #: I can't '''deal' with this.'' Synonyms * apportion, divvy up, share, share out, portion out * administer, allot, deal out, dish out, dispense, distribute, dole out, hand out, lot, mete out, parcel out, shell out * * pitch, throw * * sell, trade, bargain * sell * * Derived terms * deal with * dealer * dealy Translations * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: repartir * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: , * Russian: раздавать (razdavát’), распределять (raspredelját’) * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * German: , , * Portuguese: * Russian: наносить (nanosít’) * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: repartir * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Russian: сдавать (sdavát’), раздавать (razdavát’) * Swedish: * Galician: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: comerciar, vendre, comprar * Czech: * Dutch: * German: * Russian: торговать (torgovát’) * Swedish: * Czech: * German: * Portuguese: * Russian: сбывать (sbyvát’), colloq. толкать (tolkát’) * Swedish: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: tractar * Czech: * Dutch: te maken hebben met * German: (+ von), , * Portuguese: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Dutch: , * German: , (+ mit) * Portuguese: * : delen * : भाग देना (bhāga denā), बांटना (bāmtana), हिस्सा करना, विभाजित करना, देना (denā), ताश के पत्ते बांटना, सम्बन्ध रखना, व्यापार करना, लेन-देन करना, व्यवहार करना, बर्ताव करना; (intransitive) व्यवहार करना, व्यापार करना, चलाना, बरतना, सामना करना; (transitive) व्यापार करना, लेन देन करना * : sepakat, berkaitan dengan, menangani, mengocok, mengelola * : 合意する (ごういする, gōi-suru), 扱う (あつかう, atsukau), 混ぜる (まぜる, mazeru), 取引する (とりひきする, torihiki-suru) * : dǣlan Noun # An act of dealing or sharing. # The distribution of cards to players; a player's turn for this. #: I didn’t have a good '''deal' all evening.'' #: I believe it's your '''deal'.'' # A particular instance of buying or selling, a transaction #: We need to finalise the '''deal' with Henderson by midnight.'' # Specifically, a transaction offered which is financially beneficial; a bargain. #* 2009, The Guardian, Virginia Wallis, 22 Jul 2009: #*: You also have to look at the kind of mortgage deals available to you and whether you will be able to trade up to the kind of property you are looking for. # An agreement between parties; an arrangement #* 2009, Jennifer Steinhauer, New York Times, 20 Jul 2009: #*: California lawmakers, their state broke and its credit rating shot, finally sealed the deal with the governor Monday night on a plan to close a $26 billion budget gap. #: He made a '''deal' with the devil.'' # A situation, occasion, or event. #: "I've never killed anybody before. I don't see what's the big '''deal'." #: Line spoken by character played by John Travolta in the movie Broken Arrow. #: What's the '''deal'?'' # A thing, an unspecified or unidentified object. #: The '''deal' with four tines is called a pitchfork.'' Synonyms * hand * business deal, sale, trade, transaction * steal, bargain * contract, pact Derived terms * no deal * package deal * raw deal * sweetheart deal Translations * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * French: , * Polish: rozdanie kart * Russian: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Finnish: kauppa, diili (slang) * German: , (Econ.) * Hebrew: עסקה ('ysqa) * Polish: transakcja, interes, sprzedaż * Russian: * Swedish: affär , transaktion * Catalan: tracte, * Finnish: sopimus, diili (slang) * French: * German: , , , * Italian: * Polish: , , , * Russian: * Swedish: kontrakt , pakt , uppgörelse * : भाग (bhāg), बांट (bāmt), परिमाण (parimān), मात्रा (mātrā), अंश (amsh), बाहुल्य (bāhulya) (1); (quantity) मात्रा (mātrā), परिमाण, बंटाई (bantāī), बांट (bāmt); (treat) व्यवहार; (bargain) सौदा (saudā) * : kesepakatan (1,2) * : 取引 (とりひき, torihiki) (1,2), 合意 (ごうい, gōi) (2) Etymology 3 , cognate with Old English . Noun # Wood that is easy to saw (from conifers such as pine or fir) # A plank of softwood (fir or pine board) Synonyms * * Translations * Bulgarian: * German: * Bulgarian: * German: Adjective # Made of deal. #: A plain '''deal' table'' Translations * Bulgarian: , Anagrams * * dale, Dale * E.D. La. * lade * lead Category:English irregular verbs Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Romanian Etymology From a language. Compare Croatian . Noun deal and # hill Category:Romanian nouns de:deal et:deal el:deal es:deal eu:deal fr:deal gl:deal ko:deal io:deal it:deal kn:deal sw:deal ku:deal lo:deal lt:deal hu:deal my:deal nl:deal ja:deal pl:deal ro:deal ru:deal simple:deal fi:deal sv:deal ta:deal te:deal uk:deal vi:deal zh:deal